


Fault

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Series: Meme fills [7]
Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dom/sub, Face Slapping, M/M, Remix, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://whenyoudesertme.livejournal.com/32189.html">self-remix meme, part two</a>: Abdicate with Aiba/Jun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fault

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Abdicate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131859) by [whenyoudesertme (phrenk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme). 



> Thanks to kinoface for encouragement. <3

Jun knelt on the cheap carpet, distracting himself from Aiba's intent gaze by thinking about just how he was going to clean these jeans well enough that he'd ever want to wear them again.

"Jun," Aiba said, snapping his fingers. "Don't wander off now."

Swallowing hard, Jun looked up, slowly, over Aiba's leather pants, past the threadbare concert t-shirt, and finally to those dark eyes, which hadn't moved from his. He shuddered at the look there, that assured, possessing look that Aiba only had in dirty hotel rooms alone with Jun.

"I know you wouldn't want me to think that your mind is anywhere but on me," Aiba teased, the words low and condescending.

Jun stayed still, trying not to look at all rebellious. His strong features worked against him, he knew, and even when he was trying his best to please, sometimes Aiba had to remind him to match his expression to his feelings so that Aiba wouldn't get confused and need to punish him for it.

Jun would learn the lesson as many times as Aiba needed to teach him. Jun always wanted to please Aiba.

"Take everything off," Aiba said absently, fingers twisting the string bracelets on one of his tanned wrists. He sounded like he didn't care much whether Jun listened, but his eyes were still locked on Jun's.

Jun didn't risk a nod, just pulled off his jacket, then his shirt, and quelled the inclination to fold them neatly by meeting Aiba's eyes. Aiba, who at work laughed cheerfully through being the butt of jokes, who could listen to Jun discuss concert plans for hours even if Jun frequently bemoaned his lack of information retention, was not a patient man when he had Jun to himself in rooms like this.

Taking a breath, carefully thinking of nothing but wanting to show his obedience, Jun lay back on the floor so he could work his jeans off his hips. For a second all he could feel was the rough, surely filthy carpet, and he closed his eyes against a wave of what felt almost like vertigo, but then he heard fingers snap demandingly.

The first time they'd done this, Jun had bristled at that noise, as if Aiba was treating him like a dog, but he'd come to feel that it was Aiba trusting him to be good, trusting him to do what he was told even when he wasn't given specific words to obey. Jun paid close attention in order to live up to that trust.

This time the snap seemed to command his open eyes and attention, so Jun shoved his jeans down quickly and sat back up, eyes finding Aiba's immediately.

"I'm getting bored, waiting on you," Aiba said evenly. "Do I need to motivate you to go faster?"

Jun stilled, fists still clutching his pants and underwear around his thighs. All awareness of the awful scratch of carpet against his bare backside faded.

Aiba stepped forward, so close Jun almost tipped back over trying not to break eye-contact. Aiba ran his fingers through Jun's hair, but it felt more like a threat than a promise, and then he clenched his hand and pulled Jun's head back painfully.

Jun blinked back tears, trying to sit with his spine locked straight so as not to give an impression of reluctance through slouching. Aiba shifted a bit, still staring hard at Jun, and Jun felt a touch on his groin that he couldn't make sense of. Then he remembered that while he'd removed his shoes at the door, Aiba was still wearing his boots, and the touch was the sole of Aiba's boot resting gently on his dick.

It pressed more firmly, and then harder still, and Jun kept his eyes on Aiba's growing smirk and tried not to squirm under the painful pressure of Aiba's boot on his unprotected genitals.

"I'll hurry," he rasped out, and Aiba slapped him across the cheek for speaking out of turn. He let go of Jun's hair, but his boot only felt heavier and heavier--and then Aiba was moving away, back turned pointedly to Jun.

Jun scrambled out of his pants, underwear, and socks, and managed to get back onto his knees, hands respectfully clasped on his bare thighs, before Aiba turned back around.

Aiba looked at him for a moment. The room wasn't very bright, and Aiba's black hair was falling in his eyes, and he looked unreal somehow, almost otherworldly, all dark eyes and cheekbones and long, long limbs.

"You're all done, then?" Aiba said at last, not moving an inch. "Answer me."

"I took everything off, Aiba-san," Jun said carefully.

Aiba sighed, sounding disappointed. He rubbed his hands over his face, shaking his head, and Jun's heart raced as he wondered what he'd done wrong. Had his tone been too sure of himself, sounded cocky?

"I really thought we were past the point of me needing to spell things out for you, Jun. What is it, the word you like to use about me, saying it on TV for everyone to hear..." Aiba trailed off meaningfully, then sighed again when Jun didn't respond. He stepped forward again, deliberately slow in his movements, and stood over Jun, his clothes making Jun feel even more naked.

Jun still didn't know what he'd done wrong. Instead of fretting about it, he focused all his concentration toward not making another mistake, because two mistakes with Aiba usually meant Jun wasn't getting fucked that night.

Aiba slid a finger slowly over Jun's jaw. "Say the word, Jun. Say it now."

Jun cleared his throat, then got it out as respectfully as he could. "Idiot."

The finger slid up, nail biting briefly, teasingly, before Aiba began to trace the frames of Jun's glasses with his fingertip.

Jun swallowed hard, fighting the overwhelming urge to apologize for his error. He didn't move, because Aiba hadn't told him to fix it, not yet.

"And when you want to show me, rather than saying," Aiba mused, finger sliding back down to Jun's lips. "What is it you do then? Say it."

When Jun opened his mouth to comply, Aiba's finger pushed in. Aiba made a questioning noise, like he couldn't believe Jun hadn't obeyed yet, so Jun spoke around the intrusion, "I smack you. On the head." The wet mumble made him flush with humiliation, hating the sound and feel of trying to speak without being able to do so properly.

"That hurts, you know," Aiba said reflectively, then chuckled, high-pitched and incongruous to the situation. "Especially when you're wearing your ring."

Jun inhaled sharply. The flashy silver ring he had on was so much a part of his everyday routine that he hadn't even remembered he was wearing it. That made three mistakes, and Jun's shoulders sagged.

Aiba was teaching him, had been so kindly teaching him for almost a year now, and Jun had only played at this sort of thing before Aiba. Aiba had praised him for his efforts more than once, but now Jun thought of the way Aiba had never faltered, not from the very beginning. He must have been with other people this way; he must have had people who behaved better than Jun. Maybe he'd leave for someone better now that Jun had been so stupid.

Aiba pulled his finger free, making sure to slide it wetly along Jun's chin as he went. He carefully slid Jun's glasses off, then held out his other hand for Jun's ring. Jun pulled it off and dropped it in Aiba's palm, feeling like a failure. He could no longer meet Aiba's eyes, not when Aiba had been so generous with his time and attention for so long only to be let down.

Grasping Jun's chin firmly, Aiba tilted his face up, but Jun wouldn't look higher than Aiba's chest.

Aiba sighed, exasperated. "Do you want to be done?"

Stung, Jun said automatically, "No!"

"Do you think you know better than I do what I want?" Aiba said, letting Jun go to cross his arms over his chest forbiddingly.

"No." It came out soft, unreluctant, but Jun still wouldn't meet Aiba's eyes.

"Do you think you know better than I do what you're capable of?"

Without letting Jun answer, Aiba put a foot in the middle of Jun's chest and pushed hard. Jun fell back, feeling the imprint of Aiba's boot on his skin, and only barely caught himself on one hand.

Moving to the side, Aiba tsked audibly, like an irritated schoolteacher. "When you make a mistake, it is my job to punish you, not yours."

He knocked Jun's hand out from under him, and Jun hit the carpet, feet still twisted under himself as his shoulders and head settled on the floor. His hips were stretched enough that it hurt, but more overwhelming than that was the way he couldn't move, even if he'd tried his hardest. With his legs bent and trapped like that, with his body stretched achingly far along the floor, the boot Aiba had just planted on his chest held him utterly immobilized.

Aiba held him this way for a minute, and Jun's hands came up to rest on Aiba's boot. He made no effort to move it, only rested his hands there, body straining in his uncomfortable position, and tried to show that he was Aiba's to do with as Aiba pleased.

Finally Aiba said, "I must not have taught you well, for you to think that way, Jun. Back on your knees, now."

Jun unthinkingly tried to move, but Aiba's weight still held him fast. Meeting Aiba's eyes, Jun began to struggle, even though he knew it was useless, because Aiba had told him to kneel and Jun was going to do his best for Aiba no matter what.

At last Aiba moved his boot away, and Jun pushed painfully up to his knees, feeling his hips and knees protest at their recent abuse. He ignored them, sitting as properly as he could, while Aiba moved to stand in front of him. Jun processed what Aiba had said, about it being Aiba's fault, and he had the wild thought that he might earn the right to get what he needed tonight after all. Without willing it, he dropped his gaze to the obscene outline of Aiba's cock in clinging leather pants, then jerked it back up to Aiba's unreadable face.

"I won't forget again, Aiba-san," Jun promised fervently. At the unbidden words, Aiba backhanded him across the face, and as Jun's head snapped to the side he realized he'd felt the sting of his own ring on Aiba's finger. The rush of blood to his dick made him dizzy and desperate, but he merely straightened back up and waited for another, should it be coming.

Instead, Aiba moved to sit on the bed, not bothering to turn down the bedspread first. He took Jun's black-framed glasses and put them on, a darkly amused smile pulling at his full mouth, then slid them up to hold his hair back from his face, making his features even more starkly beautiful in the dim light of the room. He held up his hand, admiring the prominent ring, then patted his lap.

"Come here, Jun."

Jun stood carefully and moved toward Aiba, trying to figure out how he was wanted, but when he got close enough Aiba took his wrist and maneuvered him into place. He put Jun's knees on the bed, then had him lie over Aiba's thighs, the hand holding Jun's wrist making the move down more awkward than Jun liked to be. He knew Aiba had done that on purpose, so he tried not to feel stupid. Right now, it was how Aiba thought of him that mattered.

Aiba pulled Jun's arm up and around so that his hand rested on his own neck, and Jun brought his other hand up to join it, trying to anticipate Aiba's whim just enough to be praised instead of punished for getting ahead of himself.

His hips, cock, and lower belly were all resting on the smooth leather of Aiba's pants, and Jun felt himself get harder as Aiba stroked a hand over Jun's flank, praising him quietly as he pressed lightly into the muscles of Jun's lower back, his glutes, the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. He rested one hand on Jun's spine, so high up that Jun felt like if he moved his own hands down a bit, they'd be touching. He'd held hands with Aiba countless times, but the mere thought of this Aiba brushing a hand over his had Jun's heart pounding. Aiba continued to map Jun's body with his other hand, sliding fingers right up the middle of him from balls to tailbone before dragging his nails down Jun's ass.

Jun pictured red scratches blooming on pale skin, marks that Aiba was leaving on Jun because he wanted to, and shuddered. At the movement, Aiba's stroking hand disappeared, only to land hard on Jun's butt with a loud smack. Jun jerked, moaning, and Aiba said, "You need to be very quiet now, Jun. Can you do that for me?"

Jun nodded quickly, and Aiba spanked him again, fingers rubbing briefly over the hot skin before he repeated the motion, striking Jun three times in quick succession. Jun did his best, but on the last hard slap he whined, arms quivering as he clutched at his neck and tried desperately to be good, and Aiba stilled under him, over him, before taking his hands away.

Nearly whining again at the loss, Jun waited and tried to breathe, and then Aiba reached up and held something in front of Jun's face.

"Do you think you can hold this on your tongue, Jun?"

Before he even saw what it was, Jun was nodding, responding to the expectant tone in Aiba's voice instinctively. He opened his mouth, squinting at the object which was too close to make out, and Aiba slid fingers in to place something on Jun's tongue.

It was warm and tasted of metal, and Jun curled his tongue around it and realized it was his ring, the ring that had just been on Aiba's finger as he'd spanked him.

Aiba began to touch him again, kneading his ass muscles with strong hands, then stopped abruptly.

"Don't choke on that, Matsujun. Seriously, if you choke on that, I will seriously never forgive you."

It was the first time this Aiba had ever slipped into his public, expressive self, and Jun nearly disobeyed him and choked on the ring just from shock.

Aiba waited a second, hands not moving, and Jun finally nodded, feeling weird about the way he still wanted Aiba to fuck him into the mattress even when he'd broken character.

The next second Aiba wiped all other thoughts from Jun's mind when his hand cracked down on Jun's ass, and he set a quick pace of several hits between rubbing that was almost as hard to take, because Aiba held his cheeks apart, exposing Jun's hole to his eyes, and muttered praise of the pretty way it twitched as he pressed with relentless fingers into Jun's aching muscles.

Aiba must have spanked him fifty times or more before he stopped, and by the time he did Jun had tears running down his cheeks. His mouth was full of saliva from trying not to choke on his ring, and his dick was so hard against Aiba's thigh that he'd thought he was going to embarrass himself and come all over those leather pants.

"Arms over your head," Aiba ordered, and Jun moved them, though it was difficult after so long with them bent behind his neck. Aiba pinched his side once, twice, as if to give him time to adjust even as he kept him on edge, then said, "Hands and knees now, Jun, quickly."

Jun got up on shaky limbs, trying not to tremble visibly. He had to concentrate almost as hard to keep from spitting out his ring after so long suppressing his gag reflex, but he wasn't going to until Aiba gave him permission.

Aiba wriggled backwards out from under him, a move that would have been graceless on anyone else, and managed to make it look predatory instead. Then he put a hand on the small of Jun's back and leaned, and Jun went down hard, weak muscles unable to hold him up.

Aiba laughed, the kind of laugh he'd never let out with a studio audience, then crawled over Jun to stand on the floor, stretching ostentatiously as if to remind Jun of his sore body. He then held his hand out, moving it close to Jun's face.

"Spit it out."

Jun let the ring fall from between his lips with relief, then turned his face toward Aiba and laid his cheek against the cheap fabric without a thought to when it had last been washed.

He rested there, mind blank but for the sneaky urge to rub himself off against the bed, until the mattress dipped under Aiba's weight again. Aiba put something in one of Jun's hands, holding a bottle in his line of sight while he was at it. Jun felt the crinkle of a condom wrapper and only held a tired smile off his face with difficulty. All day he'd been thinking about getting filled up with Aiba's dick, and he wanted to be feeling it all day tomorrow, too.

Aiba popped the cap and let a stream of lube run down Jun's crack, snickering softly when Jun jumped. Then he said, "Oh," like he'd just remembered something, and the next moment Jun felt the spit-slick metal of his ring on the small of his back.

Aiba asked, "You're going to be still for me, aren't you, Jun?" It wasn't a question.

Jun nodded, his breath shuddering out of him when Aiba slid a fingertip down through the slick mess on Jun's skin and circled Jun's hole delicately.

"The moment that touches the bed, we're done," Aiba said conversationally, then pressed a finger into Jun's body.

Jun panted, clutching the condom, and focused his every ounce of willpower on that ring. He could still get fucked tonight if he could just observe the rules. Jun intended to prove himself worthy.


End file.
